


The Right Thing

by Shmallo



Series: Of Monsters And Men [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, During Tubbo's Presidency, Other, Short One Shot, Tommy is being an asshole, Tubbo is lying to himself, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmallo/pseuds/Shmallo
Summary: President is a heavy title to place upon a boy's shoulders, and when Tommy doesn't cooperate, there are hard decisions Tubbo has to make.But what he's doing is right, right?So why does it feel so wrong?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), wattpad explain yourself, why do people keep shipping them?
Series: Of Monsters And Men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Right Thing

_"I think there is no better man to lead us than Tubbo."_

Tubbo had risen to power in a rush. A leader, born as the nation still washed the blood from its hands. Title placed upon young shoulders as a hero shrugged it off. History forgets that Tubbo was the second choice. He didn't care as he stepped up to the podium and weary soldiers found it in themselves to cheer his name with all their might. He didn't care, as Tommy's grin instilled within him confidence and pride that raced like fire through his veins, giving him the strength to grab that microphone with two hands and hold it tight. It was a glorious feeling, to bask in your victory and watch a nation rise from the ashes.

Until the click of a button and six blackened skulls sent it spiralling back down, leaving the young president to rebuild something so far broken.

There is no way easy to repair a country. Though Tubbo had every piece he needed, he had no idea how they fit together, how he could rebuild from the greatest tragedy the nation had ever seen. In any other case, he might have been able to take lessons from history and follow in the footsteps of the greats, but L'Manberg didn't have that. Too young, just like him. And he swore he would never become another Schlatt or another Wilbur.

So, he did things his way. Building a nation of kindness and inclusion. Nice community houses to cover up the crater they stood upon. Weekly meetings to make sure everything was going well within their country. Implementing a just legal system. Finding time in his schedule to help every individual citizen in whatever way he could. Everything he did through the hope that they'd recover and come back stronger than ever.

He hoped that with all his heart, but it seemed no matter what he did, there was a singular thorn in his side.

Tommy.

Truly, Tubbo loved Tommy. The friend that had been there from the beginning, by his side before there even was a Dream SMP. He was nothing if not thankful for those years of simple peace. But Tommy had always been a loose cannon in their midst, one match strike away from blowing up in their faces, and politics never mixed well with emotion.

"Tubbo, are you going to come to help me or not?" 

"Tommy, I told you I'm busy!"

"Too busy to start planning a way to get back the disks?"

"I have a lot more plans that are far more important than that! Like, I don't know, rebuilding an entire nation from scratch?"

Such discussions ended with a pout, profuse swearing and a cold shoulder for the next hour or two. It frustrated Tubbo like no-one but Tommy could.

_"Of course I want to help you,"_ he yearned to say. _"But I'm president,_ you _made me president, and I can't put the nation second right now."_

He had said it once. But Tommy, oh Tommy didn't understand, of course, he couldn't understand! Because it was all about Tommy, and always had been, and if he couldn't have his way then it was a betrayal. Tubbo never wanted to betray his best friend. But when a loose cannon fires into an innocent man's house, there are some lines he had to cross.

Honestly, what did Tommy think would happen when he set fire to the house of Dream's best friend? When he carelessly showed the corpse of Dream's dead horse? When he tried to claw his way out through the firepower of a traitor? And while his best friend dug himself into his deepest hole yet, the haunting porcelain smile leered at Tubbo, taunting him from afar. _Come on, second best, stop him. Unless you're too weak of a leader to stop a single teenage boy._

Tubbo was not Schlatt, nor Wilbur, but he certainly was not weak. He would prove it, take charge until they didn't see him as a pale imitation of a real president. 

He'd do what was right for his country.

He wasn't exiling Tommy, he was taking down the walls that trapped them within the hands of the enemy. He wasn't torturing Phil, he was defending the public against their biggest threat. He wasn't bending to Dream's will, he was giving his nation a chance to flourish. Besides, if his choices were wrong, his people would have spoken up and complained, wouldn't they?

No, what he was doing right.

_So why did it feel so wrong?_

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short oneshot, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> I guess see you in the next oneshot?


End file.
